Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor packages. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fabricate the semiconductor packages through molding compound.
Description of Related Art
With semiconductor packaging techniques, the semiconductor product could be more compactly integrated, and provide a better performance with greater miniaturization. Consequently, methods for forming semiconductor packages, such as wire bonding, flip chip, and wafer level packaging, are developed to fulfill various demands. Some of the methods for forming semiconductor packages may adopt molding compound to mold the semiconductor packages, such that one or more semiconductor devices molded within the semiconductor packages can be protected by the molding compound. However, the fabrication of the molding compound may generate defects on some of the semiconductor packages. For example, a molding compound may be injected to cover the semiconductor devices, but some vacant spaces may be created within the molding compound. As a consequence, the semiconductor packages with defects formed in it cannot be used, so that the defects of the molding compound may increase the cost of fabricating the semiconductor packages. Therefore, the fabrication of the semiconductor packages and the available structures of semiconductor packages, as described above, apparently exists inconvenience and defects, which needs further improvement. To deal with the aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, and the problem still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with the aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.